


Modern AU scene

by InvidiaSaunder



Category: DOOM - Fandom, Doom AU - Fandom, Doom Eternal - Fandom, Doom Modern AU
Genre: AU, Angst, Fetish, Hate to Love, Humiliation, Love/Hate, M/M, OOC, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvidiaSaunder/pseuds/InvidiaSaunder
Summary: Modern AU is mine and my friends AU with a separate world in which demons and people live.  The main plot takes place on the development of the relationship between the Marauder and Doomguy, who in this universe are the head of the hellish corporation and an employee, because people are considered hierarchically lower.
Relationships: Marauder / Doomguy
Kudos: 2





	Modern AU scene

The gaze of the scarlet eyes was directed at the other's face, carefully studying each of the fleeting emotions. And there was something to watch: Fairly bitten, and without that thin lips are now compressed into a barely discernible strip - a sure sign of internal nervousness, which easily betrayed itself through feigned calmness. Dark eyebrows are sullenly shifted to the bridge of the nose, fingers worn down to calluses scratch the rough fabric of trousers with short nails, leaving dusty stains on that. The man clearly felt uneasy in this prolonged silence. Interesting.

\- So, how can I help? - Finally, breaking the oppressive silence, the demon hesitates, enjoying how frightened the interlocutor shuddered from the harsh voice, before distracting from pleasant thoughts and looking searchingly, giving silent permission to answer.

\- You promised to pay more than due at the end of the month ... You promised. - Having hesitated, with a frank protest in his voice, the mechanic nevertheless corrects himself and raises an even more frown before finally finishing the phrase he had begun: - If we manage to overfulfill the plan. I was able, and now is the end of the month.

\- That's it.

Alertness in all the alien appearance amused, but the colorless tone did not give out a human reaction in any way. Reluctantly turning away from the subordinate, the Marauder attracts a pre-prepared envelope and recounts the honestly earned amount, distracted from the continuously swarming thoughts for several long minutes. Whatever further plans were, he always approached the issue of money with due respect, regardless of the hierarchical position of the newcomer, openly despising those who did not hesitate to profit from this or that withheld salary. It was all the more amusing to watch the mistrust on someone else's face, which with each lowered banknote into the common pile more and more flowed into a mixture of surprise and desperate attempts to find a catch. The person did not try or did not know how to hide his own thoughts, and this unconstrained sincerity beckoned to him, like the first breath of clean air in a long existence among a city polluted with industrial waste. Shaking his head in displeasure, forcing himself to concentrate again on what is happening, the hybrid casually adjusts an impressive pile and holds it out, returning all attention to his favorite pastime - observing a lively and natural reaction: - Your money. Want to get them, right?

Perhaps, if he were even a little more perceptive than he is now, the mechanic would have heard bad notes in someone else's voice, which would undoubtedly have made him alert. That's just, the rustling of the damned paper just a few centimeters away easily lulls vigilance, and Flynn nods in agreement, ready to take what he deserves with hard not so much physically as with moral labor. What could be more difficult than working in a place where you are at the very bottom of the food chain only due to belonging to a half-extinct race, where you have to endure sidelong glances and harsh treatment, but you cannot leave because of financial needs that are shackling like chains? Where, after all, does this monster rule over you?

Thoughtfully observing the actions of one who, without knowing himself, occupied most of his thoughts every day, the Marauder props his head with his hand before grinning in an unprecedented cheerful grin. The graciously given wad of money pulls back a moment before the rough fingers from work touches it, and the man frowns, raising an eyebrow, not understanding what they want from him this time: - You are a good employee, Mr. Taggart, and I am pleased with the work for this quarter. Our company has reached a new level of monthly indicators, in which one cannot but acknowledge your personal merits. Consequently, you have every reason to claim a substantial increase in your wages, which is already enviable for the majority of the remaining humanity.

Shocked by the unexpected proposal, Flynn looks with even greater perplexity at the alien, disfigured by the failed hybridization face, carefully trying to find the pitfalls. Yes, of course, the last few weeks he really worked out of his skin in order to accumulate the necessary amount as soon as possible and dump the hell out of this, damned by the gods, place - more precisely, just from devils - that's just the suspiciously gaze of shimmering scarlet eyes did not allow him to forget who the subordinate was dealing with. In other matters, an uncertain but agreeable nod does not keep itself waiting long - the possible result justified all the risks, despite the alarmingly scratching intuition of the soul.

You are expected to nod your head, agreeing with my proposal. A stupid person who still does not understand the complexity of the situation in which we both found ourselves. But, I will break you. I will break your pride, your stubbornness that keep me awake at night. Closing my eyes, again and again I see before me your face, full of life and light, like a cruel mockery of my forced ugliness. No matter how much effort it costs me, even if I have to put my whole immortal life to achieve the goal, I swear I will make you look with adoration and submission, destroying this subconscious disgust as easily as I deal with anyone who dares to cross my path. You will be my family, Flynn Taggart, whether you want it now or not. Once. Once…

Leaning back on an armchair upholstered in expensive leather, the demon closes his eyes for a moment before returning a predatory gaze to someone else's face and smiling, noticing with satisfaction the tremor running through his tired body after a working day. Only, this alertness had nothing to do with the usual fear even from fellow tribesmen, let alone other people. The mechanic feared, which was natural for any living being who felt threatened. But, was he afraid? Not. And now it infuriated: - You will receive a bonus written by me personally if you unfasten the top buttons and kneel with your tongue out. Is the hint clear?

Flushed with shame and humiliation, the person almost shakes his head pitifully and looks doomed towards the exit, which could not but rejoice the black heart of the hybrid, which cannot express affection otherwise. The alien helplessness caused by the financial necessity hanging overhead like a thundercloud, the contrast of protesting pride and humility - all this helped to feel the desired nature as they taste expensive wine, paying attention to each of the combined notes in it. He knew that the obnoxious employee would not hesitate for long. That is why it was all the sweeter to watch the mechanic squinting, swallowing finely and unbuttoning the buttons on his badly rumpled shirt with trembling fingers, creating a semblance of a vulgarly provocative neckline, before obediently kneeling down and opening his mouth, sticking out his tongue to meet the money casually hanging over his head. Bright eyes still look with the same hated stubbornness, despite the frozen tears near the eyelashes, only the sunken cheeks are covered with a bashful blush, and the dirty pose, peculiar only to cheap whores who do not know self-respect, flatters pride. Wounded pride is bursting at the seams again, and there is nothing sweeter than this humiliation, when a freedom-loving and restless creature is again faced with a demonstration of his own place in a cruel world not intended for the weak.

For some time, pensively watching someone else's shame, the demon laughs hoarsely and counts exactly the same stack of banknotes before casually throwing the total amount on the floor, right in front of the legs, strained at the knees, apart. In the end, he always keeps his promises.


End file.
